Decisions
by Skiinnyloves
Summary: Alec loves Magnus, he always has and he always will. Just one small change in their lives, a secret kept for years, can cause the biggest effect and the hardest choices must be made. Rated M for Malec fluff, language and lemons soon to come!
1. Chapter 1

Magnus was an anomaly to Alec. Alec always knew, in hindsight, he couldn't find himself as attracted to girls as he was to boys. It was always something he tried to keep secret from his overbearing father and everyone else in the Shadowhunter world who looked down on that sort of behavior. But it wasn't a choice, it was just who he was.

He felt more than lucky to have found someone like Magnus. Magnus was his whole world, and with the coming months of their growing relationship, Alec felt it more than ever. Just now, as they lay together, Alec couldn't help but study the face of his lover as he slept. His eyes swept over Magnus' smooth jaw and lovely caramel skin. He wanted to plant a dozen little kisses on his face, but Magnus wasn't one who liked his beauty sleep to be messed with.

Alec slowly rolled from the bed, walking naked to the shower. He rubbed the soreness from his muscles of last nights activities. He felt his cheeks warm up; just the thought of being with Magnus that way made him shiver all over. He ruffled his raven hair dry, walking out into the room without any clothes to surprise his lover, but felt his heart squeeze at the sight of the empty bed.

 _Not again_ , Alec thought to himself.

For the past month or so, Magnus had been unexpectedly leaving without so much as a warning to Alec. He would return late at night, often too tired to explain, or so he claimed. Alec never wanted to poke and prod at Magnus' affairs, but it was growing on him. He worried sometimes for Magnus, even though he knew well Magnus could typically take care of himself. It just wasn't like him.

Many nights of waiting caused Alec to think about following him one of these days. But he knew this could make things worse, Magnus hated when Alec overstepped "boundaries".

Sluggishly, Alec got himself dressed and stepped out into the crisp New York air. With his hands in his pockets, he made he way down to the cafe and got his usual chai latte. While he was scrolling through the social media feeds of his phone, he felt his skin prickle with a familiar urgency. He raised his eyes to look around the cafe, surprised to count at least five demons. Had it not been for the overwhelming amount of mundanes in the cafe this particular morning, he wouldn't have a problem taking them all out.

Alec had begun to notice the recent rise of demons in the area, his area, and just this week alone killed over four dozen. They just kept coming back.

 _Something must have them drawn to this area like flies to shit_ , Alec thought snidely to himself. His phone began to buzz frantically and he sighed.

"Yes, Izzy?"

Isabel, for the most part, was infatuated with Simon. Often times she called her brother was to vent when she and Simon had some sort of argument, and Alec would do his best to give his sister love advice, which sometimes felt strange.

"Is it me, or are there demons setting up camp around here?" she huffed. Alec couldn't help but smile a little. "Meet me at the Institute."

Jace's wild blonde hair caught Alec's eye. He down played his little crush on Jace many times, it was silly. Alec liked the thought of Alec just as another brother, his Parabatai.

"I've killed at least twenty in the last two days," Jace said, rather proudly of himself. Clary was lounging on the couch, her fire red hair flowing down her shoulders. She smiled lovingly at her fiance.

"What could be bringing them here?" Alec spoke up. "They must be hunting something."

Isabel nodded in agreement. "They don't seem so interested in Shadowhunters either. It seems more...deep rooted."

Alec scratched over an _iratz_ on the inside of his arm thoughtfully. He debated on telling them of Magnus' increasing absence, but instead said something else.

"Should we follow them?"

Jace shook his head. "No, I was thinking more of taking one captive."

Isabel scoffed. "And what? I doubt they'll tell us anything, Jace."

He smiled, cocky. "I have plenty of methods."

"Don't go alone," Alec blurted, instantly feeling his neck turn hot. "It's dangerous."

"I'll go with him," Clary stood, nodding once. "It could work."

Alec spent a little more time at the Institute, he missed the home feeling it had over him. He checked the time, around seven or so, and said goodbye to his sister before returning home. When he flicked on the lights, he was shocked to see Magnus's cat eyes there, on him.

"There you are!" Magnus walked over, gracefully, Alec smiled faintly.

"You're home," Alec breathed, grabbing his face and kissing him once. Magnus looked at Alec with a sort of surprise, leaning back down and kissing Alec again. Alec loved the feeling of his lips, soft and gentle on his. Alec's hand fumbled at the buttons on Magnus's shirt, but his hands gently held Alec's.

"Wait," Magnus whispered, a little breathless. Alec looked down, pulling his hands away. Magnus ran his hand through his hair.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? Why are you leaving me all the time? I worry about you, Magnus, all the time."

Magnus's eyes softened, he reached to grab Alec's hands and kissed them softly. "I'm sorry. I know you've been worried and I owe you an explanation but...I guess for starters, I can tell you why I've left all day."

Alec scoffed in agreement, waiting. Magnus sat Alec down on the couch, still holding one of Alec's hands.

"I've been taking care of someone," he began slowly. Right away, Alec had lots of questions running through his mind. Magnus must have read this in his lovers eyes, so he held up a finger to pause him.

"A certain someone who is very important. Demons have been trying to get their hands on this someone, as well. Her name is Hanna, and she's an Angel."

Alec stared at Magnus, not sure whether to laugh or scream. Magnus waited patiently as Alec let the information sink in, finally Alec came back to his senses.

"How in the _hell_ did you find yourself an Angel?!"


	2. Bitter

Magnus tried to calm Alec as he jolted up. "That explains why the area is swarming with Demons, they all want a piece of her."

Magnus nodded slowly. "I need to protect her."

"Why is she even here?" Alec asked, feeling a little bad for sounding so bratty, but this _Angel_ was what was taking Magnus away from him all day and putting him in harms way along with all the other mundanes and Shadowhunters.

"She was sent here, she doesn't recall why. It's rare this ever happens, it's been thousands of years since an Angel walked on Earth with us. Now, listen, I'm telling you this for a reason. She doesn't really care for me...because of me being a warlock-"

"What are you asking?" Alec asked hesitantly.

Magnus stood, walking over to him. "I need you to try to convince her to come stay here, with us."

Alec gawked at him. " _Live here?_ "

Magnus couldn't help but smile now. "Alec."

"Why does it have to be us?"

"Because I found her, and I made a promise. She's at the abandoned warehouse behind the old market just past Chinatown that we saw those two dead prostitutes the other day."

"I'll probably be followed," Alec said.

"Good thing you're a trained killer!" Magnus smile and kissed him again. "I love you."

Alec grunted, grabbing his blazer and left the apartment.

He felt a little uneasy that he didn't need to dodge any demons. He felt alone, strange, but ready to fight. He saw the old warehouse and hesitated. As he walked in, he half expected to see some glowy-skinned, blonde haired six foot tall woman standing there. Instead, he saw a petite girl in a simple white, short and satin dress. Her hair was red and in ringlets down past her shoulders that gave her a childish appearance. Her eyes were like fire, Alec couldn't look away from them. Blue with a deep core of gold, and from a distance he could see a faint smile on her shell pink lips. Alec couldn't doubt her beauty, but felt a pang of jealousy. It was no secret Magnus bounced from female to male company over the centuries. He mentally kicked himself.

"You must be Hanna," he started carefully. She was barefoot, her feet tapping on the cement floor lightly as she walked slowly to him without an ounce of fear, like she knew he wasn't the slightest threat to her.

"I am." Her voice, soft as it was, echoed like silver bells. Alec felt goosebumps run down his arms. "And you must be Alec."

He smiled a little. "Magnus told you about me?"

She didn't smile much, just a curious sort of look as she took Alec in, simply nodding. Alec felt awkward with her eyes on him, almost uneasy.

"Right, so should we start back?"  
Hanna looked at him lazily. "I told him it wasn't necessary."

"I'm sure you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, believe me, I don't doubt you Angel girl. I just think it would be good for you to have a safe place to come back to when you're done doing what it is you Angel's do."

Hanna didn't seem to be offended by his statement, lightly amused actually.

"Alright, Alec Lightwood." She walked around him, and he frowned to himself. For a second, he debated on running off and leaving her there, but he couldn't let Magnus down like that. Hanna looked around at the slightly busy sidewalks, her barefeet tapping behind Alec. He found a calming rhythm in it, jogging up the steps to his and Magnus's apartment.

Magnus smiled gleefully at the two as Alec closed the door behind her. That's when Alec saw it; the disgust in Hanna's eyes when she saw Magnus. Alec himself felt insulted, and a bit of anger bubbling up in him. As if sensing this, Magnus spoke.

"We don't have a spare room, but the couch pulls out into a bed. Do you sleep?"

She didn't look to him when she answered. "Sometimes." Her eyes scanned the room, raising an eyebrow at the bottle of lubricant Magnus and Alec had forgotten on the counter last night. Alec snatched it up, his face burning as he brought it to his room.

"The couch will be fine, thank you for your kindness."

"I think we should set out some ground rules-"

Hanna shot him a look, Alec bit his tongue as he stood beside Magnus, looking at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Curfews. Let us know if you are leaving...we just want to protect you-"

"We?" Alec muttered. Magnus continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"I'll introduce you to some other Shadowhunters we know, just so you have an idea of who to go to if you're ever in need."

"That sounds good." Hanna stayed standing by the couch.

"You know, couches were made for sitting," Alec said smartly.

"And assholes were made for shitting, not fucking."

Now Magnus had to hold Alec's wrist tightly. Hanna stared him down, daring him. Alec felt a fire in him that would not die down.

"There is no way this is going to work!" Alec whispered loudly as he climbed into bed beside Magnus.

"It'll take some getting used to," Magnus said lazily, kissing Alec's neck.

"Careful, she might douse us with holy water for kissing."

Magnus couldn't help but laugh. "Give her a chance, will you? She isn't a bad person, you'll see that once things finally settle down.

"I don't know, she's kind of an dick. I don't like the way she looks at you, like you've done something wrong. It isn't your fault you are the way you are, you're perfect that way."

Magnus smiled again, kissing Alec. Alec's hands knotted in Magnus's hair, slipping his tongue past Magnus's lips. Magnus sighed into the kiss, pulling Alec against him tightly, their bodies aligned. Alec ground his hips against Magnus's, the friction between them earning a soft moan. Alec's head leaned back as Magnus kissed down his collarbone, then abruptly stopped. Alec felt a sore emptiness as Magnus sat up.

"Magnus-"

"It's quiet."

Alec rolled his eyes. "She must be sleeping."

Magnus stood, walking over to the door and peaked out. Alec was beginning to really hate this girl; she was even cock-blocking him.

"Alec, she's gone."

"Good…" he murmured to himself. Magnus yanked on tight, black pants.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked, sitting up.

"To find her."

Alec shook his head. "No...No, I'll go. She hates your face, she might claw you or something."

"You tried to attack her earlier, love."

"Let bygones be bygones!" Alec said as he got himself dressed. "I'll find her. What could be the worse thing that can happen?"

Alec felt the back of his neck tense with an oncoming headache as he walked into a well known nightclub where demons were known to be, called Devil's Creek. She was asking for trouble, she must have wanted to die.

Alec turned, walking back to the apartment without Hanna.

 _ **Next chapter might contain a lemon or fluff, you choose! RnR :)**_


	3. Experimental

It didn't last long. Half way back to the apartment, Alec knew Magnus would feel betrayed had Alec left Hanna alone at Devil's Creek. He mentally kicked himself and quickly made his way back. Being a Shadowhunter, he was not welcomed to this particular place. He waited until the back door opened and slipped inside. The music was shaking the ground like an earthquake, bodies upon bodies and a few helpless screams or pleasure or pain from here and there. Alec kept his presence as minute as possible, his cool blue eyes sweeping over the intoxicated crowd to find the red head.

He couldn't miss her. She swayed along with the crowd, her hips held by a tranced demon, his lips sweeping over her shoulders. Alec bit his quivering lip, cutting through to get to her.

Chaos erupted.

Hanna slid the silver blade across the throat of the demon that was just swaying beside her, and this caused a panic. It was like a spell had been broken and now everyone was aware of her presence. Unfortunately, she was badly outnumbered. Even with Alec's help, fighting would be futile. He drew his blade and cut through the demons, finally grabbing hold of Hanna. Her skin burned like white hot fire and Alec let out a short grunt of pain as he released her. He watched as she began piling up bodies, snapping back into reality when he was grabbed and thrown into the shelves of liquor.

Alec jumped onto the bar table and sliced the jugular of a fat, ugly demon that threw him. Sticky, cold blood sprayed on his face and temporarily blinded him. Hanna lept over the crowd and grabbing Alec's hand. She ran with him out the front doors, and they took off running. Alec's feet barely touched the pavement, wiping his face as he followed behind Hanna.

They finally came to a halt when they reached an alley only a block away from the apartment. Alec caught his breath easily, whereas Hanna was breathing normally as if they hadn't ran four long, New York blocks.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Alec exclaimed, replacing his blades. Hanna looked up to him, like she was just now noticing his presence there.

"I didn't tell you to follow me," she hissed. Alec felt his neck grow hot.

"Look, Magnus made it plain and clear we are here to protect and help you. If you want to run off like some troubled teenager every time we leave you alone, you'll be digging a deeper hole for yourself. You could've died back there!"  
Hanna waved him off. "I had it handled until you busted in with your heroics."

Now Alec was fuming. His hands clenched into fists, he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her against the cold brick wall. Hanna looked at him, a surprised look on her face that gave Alec some pleasure.

"Stop being such a little bitch," he seethed. "Accept what we are offering you. No one else will put up with your shit, I promise you that."

Hanna didn't have anything left to say, so Alec took the lead back to the apartment. Magnus looked at them with concern, wearing one of his long silk leopard print robes.

"Alec, you're covered in blood," Magnus commented. Alec muttered under his breath, going into their bathroom. Hanna pursed her lips as Magnus made his way to her. He lifted her chin with his finger.

"We should get you changed out of that dress. It's tattered."

Hanna graciously took the new, off-white dress Magnus offered to her after she took a quick shower to rinse the blood and grime from her curls.

Alec woke up before Magnus, he yawned as he walked over to the kitchen to make coffee. He found himself wondering if Angel's eat at all, or drink coffee for that matter. He felt guilty for how he'd spoken to her the night before, so he sucked it up and walked over to the couch. He reached to tap on her shoulder, and his eyes caught over her chest. He never seen a girl naked, not even in any of the playboys he would read. His eyes traced the swell of her breast, he could almost see right through the fabric. He bit his lip, looking at the soft curves of her hips. A familiar heat pooled in his lower region, blood rushing south. His face turned hot as he hurried to Magnus. To his luck, Magnus was just walking from the bathroom after brushing his teeth. Alec grabbed Magnus' face, crushing his lips against Magnus's. Magnus replied with a gentler kiss, Alec's tongue licking and begging for entrance.

Magnus's hand held onto Alec's hips, pulling them to his groin. Alec whimpered at the sudden contact, feeling Magnus's growing erection against his own.

"Good morning," Magnus purred, Alec kissed down Magnus's collarbone, drinking in his musky scent. Magnus lifted his chin, enjoying the needy lust in his lovers clear blue eyes. Alec bit his lips, staring back at him daringly.

"Fuck me, Magnus."

 ** _Leave a review! Not sure if I should continue or leave this as a cliffhanger. :)_**


	4. Falling

It was a mixture of guilt and lust for Alec, but it gave him a push. Magnus backed Alec into the door, slamming it shut. For a moment, Alec feared it was enough to wake Hanna, but the worry didn't last long. Alec kissed down Magnus' neck, his erection painfully restricted by the fabric between he and Magnus.

Alec liked having Magnus dominate him, he was never the masculine one in the relationship. This morning, he felt otherwise. He kissed Magnus again feverishly, allowing him to trail kisses down his neck, over his bare chest. Magnus' hand snaked up between Alec's legs, tugging down his bottoms. Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec's dick, slowly getting down to his knees in front of him, his cat eyes fixated on Alec's blue orbs. Alec almost hissed as he felt Magnus' warm mouth around the head of his cock, his hand knotting in the Warlock's hair. Magnus held Alec's hips, hard enough to leave a bruise on his pale flesh.

"Fuck, Mags," Alec breathed. Magnus hummed around his throbbing member, Alec let out a louder moan, stopping Magnus when he felt himself close. Magnus kisses his lover again, they stumbled to the bed. Magnus was pulling Alec's legs apart, shocked when Alec flipped him over.

"It's my turn today," he half growled, lowering his lips on Magnus' thighs. Alec loved hearing his whimpers, running his tongue over the bulging vein under his cock. He licked his lips, gently kissing at the moisture beading at the head of his dick. Magnus jolted, his head falling back.

"Alec, please," Magnus whimpered. This amazed Alec, he loved hearing him beg, watching him writhe underneath him. He brought his fingers up to Magnus' mouth, which he gladly took in. Alec watched the change in Magnus' expression as he allowed one finger in his small entrance. By the third, Mangus was raising his hips from the sheets, his cock dripping even more. Alec licked his sweetness, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and slicked it over his aching erection. Alec didn't take his time, filling Magnus to the brim. He didn't move at first, feeling his lover clench around him, getting used to his girth. Magnus impatiently grasped at Alec's arms and finally began thrusting, the sounds of his own soft moans mixing in with Magnus' was nearly orgasmic to him.

Magnus spun him around, now sitting on Alec's cock and kissed him as they both moved together. Alec gasped softly as Magnus began to pump his cock, and felt his end coming near.

" _Magnus-_ "

Hanna's eyes traced the decor over the television as she heard Alec and Magnus cry out in pure ecstasy. She felt her chest tighten, suddenly feeling very unwelcomed. She raised to her feet, walking quietly to the open window. She climbed out, grabbing onto the rickety fire escape and climbed up. It whined under her weight, it must have been at least twenty years out of date. She pulled herself up the the rooftop, the sun beating down. She heard wings beat down behind her, turning to see another Angel, a man.

"Michael, I can't stay here, I-"

"You knew what you were coming into, Hanna."

She bit back a snarky response. "They're gay, I get that. But something else is making this very difficult-"

"Unless you're dying, don't call to me again until the job is done. I thought we were clear on that."

Hanna lowered her eyes, looking away as he left her alone.

* * *

Alec kissed Magnus one last time, standing. "I should start breakfast."

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, barely down from his high as he watched Alec pull his boxers back on.

"Since when do you cook breakfast?"

Alec simply shrugged, his cheeks still flushed. Hell, he was didn't even want to leave the room and face Hanna. His sexuality wasn't a secret, he'd gotten over that hurdle long ago, but the thought of looking Hanna in the eye after sex with Magnus made his heart race. "We have an extra mouth to feed."

Magnus almost frowned, and it hurt Alec to see the emotions portrayed on his boyfriends face. After sex, no matter how kinky it got, they always laid together afterward and kissed, slept, even went for round two. Today was different, they both knew that.

Alec made his way out to the kitchen, clearing his throat. "Hanna? Have you eaten?"

When he got no reply, he walked over and found her coming in through the front door, wearing a pair of Alec's boots and holding a bunch of dresses still on the hangers, price tags attached.

"I picked up more clothes," Hanna announced.

Magnus watched Alec as his eyes lit up at the sight of the Angel, his heart dropping into his stomach.

 ** _Sorry this chapter was a bit short, it was fun to write and finally able to add in a bit of the main theme here. Please review!_**


	5. Denial

Hanna could see the tension between the two boys rolling off them in waves. They mumbled to each other during breakfast instead of their usual banter and friendly small talk. Alec looked ashamed and she couldn't understand why. She looked down at her lace dress, fingering the hem.

"It's Tuesday," Hanna finally declared. Magnus glanced at her, careful not to meet Alec's gaze. "Movie night."

Alec looked back down at the sandwich he picked up for lunch which hadn't been touched. "Not really much to watch. I think I'm gonna go see my sister."

"Isabel and Simon are in Bermuda for the weekend, you knew that," Magnus said without looking up from his phone. Alec's cheek's turned rosy, with rage or embarrassment, Hanna couldn't tell.

"Jace then," he said with an edge to his voice.

"If you want to avoid each other, then might as well say the reason," Magnus stood up finally. Hanna looked to the door, wondering if it'd be morally right to just leave.

"You're being absurd," Alec murmured.

" _I'm_ being absurd? Darling, you're confused."

Hanna placed her glass in the sink, tip toeing around the two. She grabbed her white parka, buttoning it half way before Magnus looked at her.

"Wait a second, dear. You'll get yourself killed if you leave by yourself."

Hanna smiled half heartedly. "I'm sure I can manage-"

"You've been making up scenarios in your head, Magnus, things that are impossible. Things that would never happen!"

Magnus put on hand on his hip lazily, his cat eyes looking over his boyfriend in a way that made Alec's skin prickle like an electric shock. "And what would that be?"

Alec felt like a fish caught in a net. He averted his eyes, grabbing his boots and yanked them on, barely worrying about his laces. "Come on, Hanna. I'm taking her to the Institute."

"She's under my protection, not yours."

"So we're fighting for custody now? She's an Angel, not a baby. I don't think she wants to hear this, I sure as hell don't."

Alec yanked open the door, Hanna quietly ducked away when Magnus grabbed his boyfriend's forearm. Alec finally looked back at Magnus and wanted to melt.

"Don't do anything stupid," Magnus whispered. "She's going to get you killed."

Alec swallowed hard, shaking his head. "Jace will be there, so will a lot of others, I would think. She'll be safe."

"But I'm worried about you, Alec!"

Alec felt his heart give a gentle squeeze as he took his arm back. "I'll see you soon, Magnus."

With that, he closed the door behind him without another word.

Hanna looked around her room; it was near midnight already, and Jace was long asleep. Alec laid down a few of her things he managed to have Magnus pack for her that would last at least another five days.

"Will you be here?" Hanna asked curiously, placing her parka on the edge of her bed.

"When I can be," Alec admitted. "But the others here, they're good people. They'll make you feel at home when I'm not around."

Hanna looked crestfallen. "Of course."

Alec grappled for words, for something to at least say to her, but he was never good with words. Especially not around girls; they were another creature entirely to him. He finally wiped his clammy palms on his jeans and backed toward the door.

"Are you and Magnus alright? You two aren't going to...break up or anything, are you?"

The sound of the word being said out loud made Alec feel sick. He couldn't picture himself with anyone else other than Magnus, not ever once since they'd been together. But the arguing and tension that had been happening for the last few days wasn't like them either, and it bothered him more than he cared to admit.

"Of course not," he finally murmured. "All relationships go through their rough patches, I guess. Clary and Jace argue all the time. About stupid things, mostly."

Hanna smiled a little. "Good, I'm glad. Before you leave, can you unzip me?" She twirled around, pulling her firey hair over her shoulder. Alec walked over and began to unzip her dress, that's when he noticed his fingers trembling when they touched her smooth back. He surprised himself when he let out a small sigh at the feeling under his fingertips and watched as she slid the dress off her shoulders. A womans body, even from the back, scared Alec. It all looked so complicated, but so beautiful.

Alec raised his hand again, sliding it down her shoulder, his other hand holding the curve of her hip and squeezing once. He lowered his neck, his lips brushing over the smooth skin and relished in the sound of her small, blissful sigh.

"Alec?"

He jolted, her dress unzipped but he stood there, frozen. Alec felt his face heat up. "Jace is down the hall, I'll check on you in the morning."

He spun on his heel and left before she should stop him. The fantasy burned into his mind, he chest was rising and falling rapidly. He hurried down the stairs and stood at the door, shaking his head to himself. He wasn't bisexual, not in the least bit. That was Magnus.

He never liked girls, not a single one. Not a Shadowhunter, not a mundane, none of them.

 _This Angel is something else,_ Alec thought to himself. Something bad, and he needed to get away. He needed Magnus, he craved Magnus. But Alec knew well himself that this new lust, this new feeling he was growing inside him for an Angel he'd just only met was more like a hunger he'd need to ignore. He could never satisfy it.

Though it burned in him to do so.

 ** _Sorry this one took a while to go up, but it's here! Tell me what you think, this wasn't exactly how I pictured the story would play out but I like the route it's been taking. It's something different than what I was used to writing and seeing, I hope you enjoyed regardless. Let me know if you have any suggestions for other stories or what you would like to see more of in this one!_**

 ** _R &R!_**

 ** _Thanks!_**


End file.
